


Die Dunkelheit ist meine Heimat und doch kann ich ihr Licht bringen

by Faeniel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Daughter of Persephone, Gen, Reader-Insert, Tochter der Persephone
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeniel/pseuds/Faeniel
Summary: !!    (Reader insert)   !!Als Tochter der Persephone ist es nie ganz leicht. Wetterumschwünge fühlen sich an, als würden eben jene in meinem Körper toben. Und ich spüre die Gewitterfront von Osten herziehen, spüre das Druckgefühl, das sich in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet.





	Die Dunkelheit ist meine Heimat und doch kann ich ihr Licht bringen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The darkness is my home but I can still bring light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921726) by [Faeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeniel/pseuds/Faeniel)



> Hi ^^
> 
> Ich denke mal, ihr wisst alle, wie Reader insert funktionert, aber so viele davon habe ich in deutschsprachigen ffs auch noch nicht gesehen *versucht sich zu erinnern*   
> Gibts dafür überhaupt eine offiziell anerkannte Übersetzung? Offiziell anerkannte Kürzel?
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name = Dein Name  
> (Y/H/C) = Your hair color = Deine Haarfarbe
> 
>  
> 
> Es musste Connor sein. Travis ist eindeutig, unbestreitbar vergeben und ich brauchte einen Stoll! Aber meinetwegen ersetzt ihn durch irgendeinen anderen Halbgott, den/die ihr besonders süß findet und der/die Mist mit euch baut und Chiron verärgert ^^
> 
> Und vielleicht übersetze ich das Ganze irgendwann doch mal ins Englische? 
> 
> Oder mache eine Reihe draus?

Langsam sinke ich zu Boden, ich spüre das kühle Gras, die zarten Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut. Aber gleichzeitig kommt es nicht bei mir an. Es ist so unwirklich, als würde ich durch das Glas in eine Schneekugel schauen und wenn ich nur zu sehr schüttle oder nicht genug Acht gebe, zerspringt sie.  
Es fühlt sich an, als wäre alles hinter einer Mauer, undurchdringlich und unbarmherzig.

Der Himmel brennt, das Gras verdorrt.

Die Kopfschmerzen bringen mich fast um.

Als Tochter der Persephone ist es nie ganz leicht. Wetterumschwünge fühlen sich an, als würden eben jene in meinem Körper toben. Und ich spüre die Gewitterfront von Osten herziehen, spüre das Druckgefühl, das sich in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet.

Sie seelischen Qualen, die Demeter bei dem Gedanken an ihre Tochter in der Unterwelt verspürt, so müssen sie sich anfühlen. Die zwei so unterschiedlichen Seiten meiner Mutter, manchmal drohen sie mich zu zerreißen.

Ich grabe meine Fingernägel in die weiche Erde, kauere mich zusammen, würde am liebsten schreien.  
Mein weißen Kleid mit den pastellnen Blüten zieren die ersten Grasflecken, Erde klebt an meinen schwarzen Bikerboots.

Langsam zwinge ich mich aufzustehen, ich bin niemand, der sich von so etwas unterkriegen lässt, rede ich mir selbst gut zu.  
Jeder Halbgott muss mit den Gaben seiner Eltern leben. Oder mit dem Fluch.

„(Y/N), kommst du?“, Travis Stimme geht fast unter im Rauschen des Blutes in meinen Ohren.  
„Klar“ Kurz streiche ich mir durch die (Y/H/C) Locken und streife meine schlammverkrusteten Hände am Gras ab. Meine Arme sind bleich, sind sie eigentlich immer.

In mir leben zwei Seelen. Die fröhliche Göttin des Frühlings und die Königin der Unterwelt. Sie überschneiden sich, bekämpfen sich, greifen nahtlos ineinander. Machen mich unberechenbar und launisch. Sie erlauben mir aber auch, Pflanzen wachsen und sterben zu lassen. Die Dunkelheit ist meine Heimat und doch kann ich ihr Licht bringen.

Behutsam kehre ich der Regenfront, die mich so plötzlich in die Knie gezwungen hat, den Rücken zu. Es ist April, das Wetter spielt verrückt, warum also nicht auch ich?

Mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen schnappe ich mir meinen Helm vom Boden und gehe zu meinem rabenschwarzen Motorrad.

„Alles wieder okay bei dir?“, Connor macht sich mal wieder viel zu viele Sorgen, „ Ich dachte, du baust einen Unfall, so wie du geschwankt bist. Du solltest es bei dem Wetter im Moment vielleicht sein lassen...“  
„Halt die Klappe und fahr, Idiot“  
Mit diesen Worten schalte ich in den ersten Gang und schieße mit quietschenden Reifen davon.  
Das süße Kleid flattert im Wind, als wir uns auf den Weg zu Camp Halfblood machen.  
Ja, wir sollen die sichere Grenze nicht übertreten, na und?  
Hauptsache Chiron oder Mr D erwischen uns nicht.  
Es gibt da noch so ein süßes Cupcake-Rezept, das ich ausprobieren muss.


End file.
